


Untitled - Scene I

by Roses_symphony



Series: The Untitled Series [1]
Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest - Freeform, Festival di Sanremo, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_symphony/pseuds/Roses_symphony
Summary: Ermal gli aveva poggiato la mano sulla coscia fasciata dai jeans troppo consumati e, voltandosi con uno di quei sorrisi sinceri che illuminavano tutto come il sole in un giorno di luglio, gliel’aveva stretta come aveva fatto altre volte nei giorni passati ma con i intensità diversa, resa bruciante dallo sguardo di quegli occhi che, fino a pochi secondi prima, erano nascosti dagli occhiali da sole e che-sapientemente- aveva sfilato con un gesto veloce pochi istanti prima.Fabrizio si era perso in quello sguardo, in quel sorriso bello come il sole ma triste, di una tristezza portata con eleganza e disinvoltura che, proprio perché sembra stare troppo bene addosso a chi la porta, ti fa ancora di più venir voglia di strappargliela di dosso.Vi si era perso così tanto che a stento aveva sentito le parole del più giovane che, ancora cercando di nascondere e dissimulare il peso che portava sul cuore per quell’ “arrivederci”, stava per congedarlo con un “Allora ci sentiamo Fabrí…?”, ma la frase non gliel’aveva fatta finire [...]





	Untitled - Scene I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears.  
> Iniziamo col dire che non sono mai fiera di quello che scrivo, che mi risulta difficile anche rileggerle le storie che metto giù, che quando scrivo in italiano mi sembra tutto molto banale.  
> Però alcune di voi che mi seguono su Tumblr hanno apprezzato e allora ho deciso di postare anche qui.  
> Siate clementi :D.
> 
> Questa dovrebbe diventare una serie. Considerate questa "scena" come l'inizio di tutto.

**_“Ti aspetto”_ **

Non erano tanto le parole in se ad avergli fatto perdere un battito e ad averlo fatto -quasi- inciampare mentre scendeva le strette scale di metallo dell’aereo che l’aveva portato Lisbona dopo quella che gli era parsa l’attesa più lunga e snervate della sua vita, quanto il significato che recavano.  
Perché si, lo sapeva che lui l’avrebbe aspettato con il suo staff per raggiungere insieme la location destinata alle riprese, ma era la sua anima, il suo cuore a conoscere il reale significato di quelle parole.

Ti aspetto … perché non vedo l’ora di vederti.

Ti aspetto … perché mi sei mancato in questi due mesi

Ti aspetto … perché …

Da quando si erano lasciati due mesi prima si erano fatti una tacita promessa, era stato un accordo suggellato con gli occhi lucidi di due amanti che, dopo anni a cercarsi, si erano finalmente imbattuti l’uno nell’altro quando ormai erano stanchi ed erano sul punto di abbandonare la loro ricerca.  
Parole non erano state dette, nonostante con quelle fossero entrambi bravi, uno più eloquente dell’altro -certo- ma entrambi capaci di trasformare con facilità sentimenti in parole.  
Ma quella volta, due mesi prima, nel retro di un van dai vetri oscurati che li aveva condotti alla stazione, nessuno aveva trovato le parole e avevano lasciato che i gesti parlassero per loro.

Ermal gli aveva poggiato la mano sulla coscia fasciata dai jeans troppo consumati e, voltandosi con uno di quei sorrisi sinceri che illuminavano tutto come il sole in un giorno di luglio, gliel’aveva stretta come aveva fatto altre volte nei giorni passati ma con i intensità diversa, resa bruciante dallo sguardo di quegli occhi che, fino a pochi secondi prima, erano nascosti dagli occhiali da sole e che-sapientemente- aveva sfilato con un gesto veloce pochi istanti prima.  
Fabrizio si era perso in quello sguardo, in quel sorriso bello come il sole ma triste, di una tristezza portata con eleganza e disinvoltura che, proprio perché sembra stare troppo bene addosso a chi la porta, ti fa ancora di più venir voglia di strappargliela di dosso.  
Vi si era perso così tanto che a stento aveva sentito le parole del più giovane che, ancora cercando di nascondere e dissimulare il peso che portava sul cuore per quell’ “arrivederci”, stava per congedarlo con un _“Allora ci sentiamo Fabrí…?”_ , ma la frase non gliel’aveva fatta finire perché il suo corpo si era mosso veloce e impetuoso e, così era stato anche il bacio che gli aveva lasciato sulle labbra.

Un bacio violento e veloce, ma allo stesso tempo imperfetto, velato da insicurezze e paure. Un bacio fatto di labbra screpolate ma delicate, uno sfiorarsi di barba e pelle fresca appena rasata e respiri che sapevano di caffè espresso e tabacco . Era stato un bacio inaspettato ma così tanto desiderato che Fabrizio si era mosso di istinto realizzando, solo In quel momento, che per una settimana intera si era trattenuto e aveva nascosto la vera natura dei sentimenti che provava per il più giovane.  
Ed Ermal era di fronte a lui, il viso bello ma reso stanco dal caos he l’aveva travolto quella settimana,ora tracciato da un’ espressione sorpresa ma, al tempo stesso sollevata poiché, molto prima di Fabrizio, aveva capito che la natura di quel sentimento che c’era tra loro e aveva realizzato che andava oltre l’innocente fratellanza e, proprio per questo, aveva cercato di nasconderlo a se stesso e al mondo, convincendosi che fosse frutto di tutta l’energia e l’adrenalina che avevano sentito nei giorni passati. Che è normale affezionarsi a qualcuno con cui hai passato 24 ore al giorno per una settimana, perché era forse assuefazione alla presenza dell’altro e niente più.  
Ma ora, con i respiri e gli odori che si mescolavano gli uni agli altri, negare l’evidenza sarebbe andato contro quella coerenza di comportamento che, per entrambi, era la base della loro vita sia professionale che privata.

Cosa successe dopo e cosa si dissero quelle labbra che ancora portavano il sapore dell’altro, lo ricordavamo entrambi poco chiaramente.  
Ermal aveva sorriso e l’aveva baciato nuovamente, all’angolo delle labbra, congedandosi velocemente con un “Ci sentiamo presto” ed era sceso dall’auto lasciando dietro di se la scia di una risata felice ma imbarazzata e quella del suo profumo.  
Quella reazione Fabrizio non sapeva come interpretarla, credeva di essere capace di comprendere Ermal e i suoi sentimenti ormai ma, in quel momento non fu così.  
Era certo però che, oltre ad un leggero imbarazzo, il comportamento del più giovane non nascondeva alcun sentimento negativo…. o almeno ci sperava.

Dopo quel giorno avevano continuato a sentirsi, e tutto gli era parso normale, quasi forzatamente normale, come se nessuno dei due avesse il coraggio di parlare apertamente di quello che era successo, lasciando così un pesante “non detto” che aleggiava sul suo cuore e nella sua mente. Prima di partire si era però ripromesso che a Lisbona avrebbero parlato e si sarebbero chiarito. O almeno ci avrebbe provato…

…. E all’improvviso era stato catapultato alla realtà grazie alla delicatezza del bagaglio a mano della signora difronte a lui che gli era sbattuto con violenza nello stinco, una realtà in cui avrebbe finalmente rivisto Ermal e avrebbe potuto abbracciarlo e “annusarlo” di nuovo.  
Corse quasi al gate per recuperare i bagagli e, quando finalmente si trovò all’uscita , lo vide.

Lui era in piedi appoggiato ad una delle transenne mentre parlava con Paolo, le gambe lunghe fasciate da un paio di pantaloni neri, o forse erano grigi, ma poco importava, una giacca rosso scuro appoggiata sulle spalle che, Fabrizio notò, lo faceva sembrare ancora più elegante e austero. Perché il rosso, il bordeaux, era il colore di cui si vestivano gli imperatori, e ad Ermal quel colore donava, perché per sua natura aveva quel portamento regale ed elegante che cozzava così fortemente con quello rude e “contadino” di Fabrizio ma che, allo stesso tempo, sembrava completarsi e rendere armonica anche la figura del più grande dei due. Infine gli occhi di Fabrizio si fermarono sul suo viso, leggermente rivolto alla sua destra, un leggero sorriso sulle labbra, la pelle chiara che risplendeva di una luce diversa rispetto a quella di cui si ricordava aver visto due mesi prima; era riposato, sicuramente più di quanto non lo fosse il giorno in cui si separaro, ed era radioso, come se fosse colmato da una felicità attesa, da un’ eccitazione che è lì, pronta ad arrivare ed essere gustata .  
Era il volto di un ragazzo; il volto di chi nonostante gli anni, nonostante le esperienze, riusciva a sorridere e a risplendere di una luce giovane e fresca.   
E se Ermal era la luce, Fabrizio con i suoi colori scuri, la pelle ambrata e il perenne velo di barba scura sul mento, rappresentava le ombre.  
Così diversi ma imprescindibili l’uno dall’altro.

Anche se pensava di essere stato lì immobile a fissarlo pe ore, non erano in realtà passati più che un paio di secondi e, prima che potesse realizzarlo, Ermal si era voltato di scatto e l’aveva visto. Il sorriso sulle labbra che si era ingrandito e il suo corpo aveva trattenuto l’istinto di saltare quella transenna per arrivare a raggiungere Fabrizio il prima possibile, ma pazientemente, gli era andato incontro alla fine delle transenne, e lì che si erano ritrovati.  
Si erano aspettati, per due lunghi mesi, e quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, gli sembrò che fossero capaci di raccontarsi tutto in quello sguardo:  _Come stai? Sembri stanco. Anche tu ma ne è valsa la pena. MI sei mancato. Volevo vederti. Ora siamo insieme._  
Era un flusso di parole che nessuno pronunciò ad alta voce, ma che entrambi sentirono e, quel discorso, si concluse solo quando Fabrizio si mosse di slancio e l’abbraccio. Ermal non tradiva emozioni sul volto,fatto salvo gli occhi, ma poteva sentirlo da come le sue lunghe dita stringevano la stoffa del giubbotto che indossava, che come lui, non vedeva l’ora di sentire il suo calore.  
Dovettero separarsi a malincuore quando Paolo, che aveva accompagnato Ermal in quel viaggio, gli si era avvicinato e aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla di Fabrizio  _“Non ci speravamo più. stavamo per darti per disperso”_  
_“Non me ne parlare, non ce la facevo più ad aspettare in aeroporto. Pensa te che ‘me so messo a fa il social su instagram tanto ero annoiato.”_  
_“Abbiamo notato”_  si intromise Ermal, ridendo piano e dando una leggera spinta con la spalla a Fabrizio.  
Avevano chiacchierato pochi minuti prima di ricordarsi che quello era un viaggio di lavoro, non una gita tra amici, una volta che lo staff dell’Eurovision era andato a prenderli all’aeroporto, guidandoli alla prima delle location in cui avrebbero girato la loro cartolina.

La giornata era passata così velocemente che Ermal e Fabrizio a stento avevano avuto più di un paio di minuti da soli per poter parlare, e se c’erano stati, molti erano finiti con l’essere immortalati dalle fotocamere dei loro cellulari in modo da condividere con i fan, che nonostante tutto restavano sempre quello di più importante esistesse per artisti come loro.  
E dopo una giornata in giro per Lisbona, si era trovato ricatapultato su un aereo in direzione di Porto; ma se sperava di poter finalmente avere circa un ora da spendere con il suo compare, dovette ricredersi perchè il destino era stato avverso e ora lo vedeva seduto dietro Ermal, anziché di fianco a lui come sperava. Ma il giovane l’aveva graziato di tanto in tanto, voltandosi verso di lui durante il volo, a volte scherzava e lo metteva in imbarazzo, altre volte iniziava a fare programmi su cosa avrebbe voluto vedere il giorno dopo ed era tutto un  _“Ho visto un posto fighissio dove andare a mangiare. Bisogna assolutamente fare un giro in città. E al mare, voglio andare a vedere il mare”_  e Fabrizio aveva annuito ad ogni richiesta, prendendo nota di quello che diceva perché lui l’avrebbe portato ovunque volesse, e aveva sorriso difronte all’entusiasmo infinito di chi entra in un nuovo paese per la prima volta e vuole scoprire ed assaporare tutto quello che il posto potrebbe dargli. Ma ogni volta che Ermal si voltava per sedersi composto e guardare davanti a se, il sorriso di Fabrizio si spegneva e, ad allietarlo, restava solamente la scia del buon profumo di shampoo dei capelli di Ermal che ondeggiavano leggeri ad ogni movimento della sua testa.

Quando erano arrivati al loro albergo a Porto era ormai passata la mezzanotte, tutti erano stanchi e di comune accordo avevano deciso di andare a dormire e riservare una bevuta alla serata successiva; Fabrizio per primo che, nonostante morisse dalla voglia di passare del tempo con Ermal e di poter finalmente parlare con lui, aveva suggerito di andare a risposare e ora si trovava nella sua stanza d’albergo, aveva appena finito di farsi una doccia ed era disteso sul letto con addosso i soliti vestiti che usava per la notte, che non era alto che un paio di boxer e una vecchia maglietta e, poggiati sul naso, gli occhiali da vista.  
Aveva lasciato le tapparelle alzate e, alla sua sinistra poteva vedere dalla grande portafinestra che dava sul terrazzino, le luci della città in lontananza.   
Ermal aveva la stanza accanto alla sua, probabilmente ora stava guardando la sua stessa scena, o forse dormiva già…. e tra quei pensieri, ormai sempre rivolti ad un una sola persona, si stava lasciando andare a dormiveglia, interrotto brutalmente dal leggero bussare alla sua porta.  
Si alzò in piedi di scatto, la speranza viva che dall’altro lato ci fosse il punto fisso dei suoi pensieri e, questa volta, le aspettative non lo tradirono.

Di fronte a lui c’era Ermal, sul viso un mezzo sorriso;  _“Dormivi?”_  gli aveva chiesto entrando nella stanza senza chiedere permesso, certo che Fabrizio non gliel’avrebbe mai impedito. _“…non proprio”_  rispose quest’ultimo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli mentre osservava il più giovane farsi spazio in quella camera d’albergo.  
Aveva ancora addosso i vestiti di poco prima, messi su in maniera disordinata - alcuni bottoni della camicia lasciati aperti- ma quando gli era passato davanti, in quello spazio che improvvisamente si era fatto troppo piccolo, aveva potuto sentire il profumo neutro dei bagnoschiuma degli hotel e, guardandolo meglio, Fabrizio notò alcune ciocche di capelli ancora umide.   
Pensò che probabilmente si era preparato anche lui per andare a dormire ma, qualcosa l’aveva spinto a rivestirsi di fretta e a bussare alla porta accanto alla sua, sperando di trovare il suo ospite ancora sveglio.  
Ermal si sedette sulla poltrona all’angolo della stanza, le gambe leggermente divaricate, in una posizione comoda e rilassata, Fabrizio invece si era seduto sul bordo del letto e lo guardava, come a voler scorgere qualcosa di nuovo in quel viso e in quel corpo, finché Ermal non ruppe il silenzio:  
_“Come stai?”_  gli chiese semplicemente, non la solita domanda di circostanza tra due conoscenti, quanto più un reale interesse nel sapere come stesse l’altro, come aveva passato quei mesi lontano da lui, come stessero i suoi figli e Fabrizio lo comprese,r rispondendo: “ _Bene, ora meglio”_  aveva abbozzato un sorriso “ _Sono un po’ in ansia per domani. Se questi iniziano a palare in inglese per favore intervieni tu. Non c’ho voglia di fa figure de merda”_ ; Ermal aveva riso e aveva annuito “ _Ti copro io, non ti preoccupare. Anche se vorrei vederti sfoggiare il tuo brillante inglese”_. A quelle parole Fabrizio l’aveva fulminato e lui, ancora una volta, aveva riempito la stanza della sua risata.

Nonostante chiacchierassero, e nonostante dall’esterno sembrasse tutto normale tra di loro, erano entrambi consci del fatto che ci fosse un’area di tensione . Entrambi pensavano a quello che era successo tra loro due mesi fa, entrambi cercavano delle risposte, ma nessuno dei due osava parlare finché Ermal si era alzato dalla poltrona e era andato a sedersi accanto  al più grande sul letto, l’aveva guardato dritto negli occhi e poi aveva appoggiato la sua guancia sulla spalla; Fabrizio, con un gesto naturale l’aveva abbracciato e stretto a se, cercando di cancellare con quella vicinanza l’ansia e la tensione accumulata tra i due.  
_“Credo …che dovremmo riprendere un argomento che abbiamo lasciato ins sospeso due mesi fa”_  era stata la proposta del giovane cantante e Fabrizio non se l’era fatto ripetere “ _Lo credo anche io”_  aveva sussurrato su quelle labbra che aveva bramato per giorni e che ora, finalmente, erano di fronte a lui. Aveva avuto paura, paura che quel gesto istintivo fatto tempo prima non avesse avuto alcun significato, paura di essere rifiutato ma invece, era stato l’esatto opposto.  
Ermal si era avvicinato ancora di più a lui, le mani a raggiungere i bordi degli occhiali da vista che Fabrizio aveva su, per poi sfilarle via delicatamente e lasciarle cadere lontano da loro sul letto.  
Fabrizio aveva sollevato una mano sulla sua guancia e l’aveva accarezzata dolcemente con le dita segnate dagli anni passati a suonare la chitarra e, quando aveva sentito Ermal sospirare, chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare in quel tocco, aveva avuto la certezza che anche lui non stesse aspettando altro che quel momento per suggellare finalmente un rapporto che aveva l’odore dell’amicizia ma che, una volta che ti ci eri avvolto, sapeva più di amore che altro.

Il bacio questa volta era stato diverso. Era stato deciso da entrambi allo stesso tempo, i loro visi che si erano inclinati in direzioni speculari e si erano avvicinati finché le labbra non si erano sfiorate. E Fabrizio si accorse ora, più che la prima volta, quanto le labbra di Ermal fossero morbide e piene, nonostante fossero sottili e quanto perfetta fosse la sensazione di averle a contatto con le sure.   
Ci volle poco però per trasformare quest’iniziale dolcezza in pura voglia dell’altro, e quando Ermal aveva schiuso le labbra, Fabrizio aveva approfondito il bacio; poteva sentire l’altro stringersi a lui, muovendosi lentamente, finché non si trovò quasi completamente disteso sul letto, il corpo sottile di Ermal premuto contro il suo e fu sorpreso nel notare come quest’ultimo avesse deciso di prendere in mano le redini di quella “confessione” che avevano iniziato.  
Si erano separati solo quando avevano sentito il bisogno di aria, Fabrizio aveva soffiato via una risata imbarazzata e felice e si era tirato Ermal addosso; nell’intera stanza c’era l’eco delle loro risate interrotte solo dalla voce roca di Fabrizio  _“Pensavo dovessimo parlare, non mi aspettato un attacco da parte tua”_  
_“Ma sta zitto, sei tu che hai attaccato me la prima volta. Io mi ci son trovato per colpa tua in questa situazione”_  
_“….e ti dispiace?”_  Fabrizio aveva aspettato prima di fare quella domanda, perché aveva paura della risposta ma Ermal aveva fatto spallucce  _“Anche se fosse, ormai è troppo tardi. Di certo non me ne pento”_  
_“Non te ne pentirai neanche domani?”_  aveva continuato a chiedere, perché lui insicuro ci era sempre stato, non tanto di se stesso, ma di quello che gli altri provavano per lui; non voleva che quella piccola bolla di felicità che stavano creando insieme domani potesse essere distrutta dai dubbi di Ermal, o dai sensi di colpa per quello che avevano fatto e che stavano per fare, ma il riccio sopra di se aveva roteato gli occhi e aveva sospirato  _“…ma credi che se non fossi convinto di quello che stavo per fare, se non fossi consapevole di cosa andavo incontro stasera, sarei venuto a bussare in camera tua all’una di notte, Fabrì?”_  
Ed era vero, Emal era un uomo, era adulto abbastanza da sapere cosa voleva e, se lo voleva veramente, andava lì a prenderselo come aveva fatto ora; allora Fabrizio si era tranquillizzato e aveva sorriso, certo ci sarebbero state delle conseguenze al loro comportamento, ma al momento nessuno dei due ci pensava e andava bene così.  
Andava bene continuare a tenersi stretti e a baciarsi con le luci di Porto che ancora brillavano fuori dalla finestra, con la piccola stanza d’albergo che iniziava ad impregnarsi dei loro profumi , con i loro respiri che diventavano più veloci, i sospiri più intensi, gli occhi lucidi dalla voglia e le mani che scorrevano veloci sui loro corpi.

Ermal si era ritrovato disteso sotto Fabrizio, la camicia lasciata aperta sul petto, le labbra rosse dal troppo baciarsi e i capelli scompigliati davanti agli occhi; Fabrizio si mordeva le labbra mente lo guardava dall’alto e pensava che, in vita sua, qualcosa di più bello non l’aveva mai visto, forse i suoi figli potevano reggere il paragone ma, in realtà , il sentimento che lo legava ai figli era completamente diverso da quello che lo legava ad Ermal,pertanto un paragone sarebbe stato inappropriato.  
“ _La smetti di fissarmi?”_  Aveva commentato l’oggetto del suo desiderio,  
“ _Sei bello”_  aveva risposto semplicemente lui  
_“E tu sei ….”_  Ermal non aveva continuato, aveva solo ammiccato con un sorriso furbo quando la sua mano era andata a poggiarsi sull’erezione dell’altro, mal nascosta dalla stoffa sottile dei boxer.  
Fabrizio era arrossito improvvisamente, come se solo in quel momento avesse realizzato cosa avevano fatto al suo corpo le attenzioni che gli erano state rivolte fino a quel momento e, per dissimulare l’imbarazzo, aveva nascosto la testa nell’ incavo del collo di Ermal che, dal canto suo, aveva trovato la scena adorabile e l’aveva stretto forte, baciandogli la porzione di pelle della guancia che non era premuta contro di se .  _“Ma ti pare che ora a 40 anni ti vergogni per una cosa simile?”_ aveva chiesto intenerito ma divertito per la scena e Fabrizio, che ancora non ne voleva sapere di uscire dal nascondiglio nel quale si era rifugiato, aveva annuito solamente e allora fu Ermal ad agire questa volta.  
Abilmente spostò l’uomo sopra di lui dalla sua posizione e riuscì a spingerlo giù sul materasso mentre, velocemente, si sedeva cavalcioni su di lui. Si tolse la camicia e , aggrappandosi ai lembi della vecchia maglietta che indossava Fabrizio, lasciò anche lui esposto.  
Gli occhi di entrambi saettarono su quelle porzioni di pelle che erano state nascoste e, con attenzione, andavano ad imprimere ogni centimetro nella loro mente. Fabrizio faceva vagare gli occhi prima, le mani poi, sul petto glabro di Ermal, sulla sua pelle bianchissima che, si trovò a pensare, avrebbe voluto marchiare con segni di baci e morsi, mentre l’altro si soffermava a leggere e analizzare tutti i tatuaggi che, prima di allora, aveva visto solo parzialmente e, quasi meccanicamente, iniziò a tracciarne i contorni con la punta delle dita.  
Ci misero poco le mani ad essere sostituite dalle labbra, diventate esploratrici avide di conoscenza, vogliose di mappare quel territorio nuovo in modo da conoscerne ogni spazio, ogni punto,imparare la posizione di tutti i nei e lentiggini sulla pelle di uno e le leggere cicatrici ancora visibili sulla pelle dell’altro.  
Continuarono così, persi in quell’esplorazione finché finalmente non si trovarono nudi, uno di fronte all’altro, spogliati dei vestiti ma anche delle maschere e dei muri che avevano costruito fino a quel momento attorno a loro; si stavano mostrando all’altro per quello che erano veramente dicendosi in silenzio  _“Io mi fido di te. Voglio stare con te”._

E piano l’imbarazzo per quella situazione nuova era passato per entrambi e si erano abituati a toccare un corpo diverso da quello delle donne che avevano amato fino a quel momento, un corpo fatto di angoli e durezza più che di curve e pelle morbida; stavano imparando insieme dove e come toccare per darsi piacere e tutto sembrava, contrariamente alle aspettative, succedere così naturalmente che è come se fossero nati per trovarsi in quella situazione.  
I baci e le carezze lente durarono però poco, l’eccitazione di entrambi era troppo forte e, senza rendersene conto i sospiri diventarono gemiti, le risate urla di piacere fatte morire sulla pelle dell’altro e Fabrizio stringeva forte i fianchi di Ermal che, seduto sopra di lui, si muoveva veloce in un ritmo cadenzato. Sentiva le sue mani aggrapparsi al suo collo e, nonostante poco prima fosse stato sfrontato e deciso, ora gli sembrava così giovane e inesperto e si sentiva in dovere di “ripagarlo” per quello che stava facendo, così mosse una mano dalla schiena del più giovane, muovendola lenta tra i loro corpi per andare a dare piacere al suo amante, tanto quanto questo stava dandogliene.   
A quel contatto Ermal si scosse in un brivido e lo guardò con gli occhi languidi, ansimando un  _“Fabrì”_  con la voce più dolce che avesse e, Fabrizio ne fu certo, sarebbe stato difficile sentir pronunciare quel nomignolo senza che i venisse in mente questa serata. Gli lasciò un bacio scomposto sulle labbra mentre il ritmo della sua mano e dei loro bacini diventava sempre più frenetico, e allora Ermal lo spinse giù di nuovo, le lenzuola fresche a contatto con la sua schiena calda e sudata , le lunghe e affusolate dita di ermal poggiate sul suo petto, che facevano pressione per tenersi su, per reggersi mentre il corpo si muoveva veloce e Fabrizio godeva di quella visione e di quelle sensazioni; tutto era bellissimo, Ermal sopra di lui che gli regalava piacere, le loro voci basse che echeggiavano nella stanza, la luce dell’ abat-jour a creare giochi di luce e ombra sulla pelle sudata e non riuscì più a trattenersi.  
Venne per primo, aggrappandosi ai fianchi di Ermal e sussurrando il suo nome mente quest’ultimo lo guardava con un sorriso soddisfatto, come l’artista che guarda la sua opera competa e ne è felice perché è riuscito nel suo intento ma quel l’espressione durò poco poiché venne sopraffatta dalla stessa espressione di piacere che aveva pervaso Fabrizio poco prima. Tirò indietro al testa, i riccioli a sfiorargli il collo, mentre venne anche lui con un gemito più alto degli altri, macchiando i loro corpi con il frutto di quel piacere, o peccato; gemito che trovò la sua conclusione sulle labbra calde del suo amante che, ancora in estasi, si perdeva in quella scena.

 _“Come dovremo comportarci da domani?”_  la domanda di Fabrizio aveva rotto il silenzio nel quale si stavano crogiolando da un po’ dopo l’amplesso, Fabrizio disteso sulla schiena, il lenzuolo a coprirli le cosce e il busto per metà mente Ermal aveva appoggiato la testa sul suo petto e aveva abbandonato una mano sulla coscia dell’altro, sotto al lenzuolo. Quest’ultimo aveva alzato lo sguardo e inarcato il sopracciglio adornato dal piercing  _“come sempre?”_  aveva suggerito.  
“ _Cioè tu che prendi per culo all’infinito e io che passo per cretino?”_ Avevano riso entrambi ed Ermal aveva scosso la testa prima di tornare serio  _“Credo davvero che dovremmo comportarci come sempre ma con la consapevolezza in più che questo sentimento si è evoluto in qualcosa di più rispetto all’amicizia.”_  
_“Però posso baciarti ora, ogni volta che voglio vero?”_  Aveva continuato Fabrizio, riportando il discorso ad un tono più scherzoso e, come si aspettava, aveva sentito la risata di Ermal contro la pelle del suo petto  _“… che coglione”_  era stato il commento, seguito da uno schiaffo leggero sul petto tatuato.  
_“Guarda che io ero serio…”_  aveva continuato Fabrizio, stringendolo di più al a se, finché il suo viso era completamente sprofondato in quei ricci bellissimo che aveva iniziato ad amare dal primo giorno in cui ci aveva passato le mani dentro.  
Ermal aveva sbuffato e aveva risposto spazientito  _“si ok … come se non lo facessi già ogni volta che ti pare”_  
_“Ma non erano quelli I baci che intendevo”_ fu il commento che scappò dalle labbra del più grande, piegate in un sorriso malizioso che Ermal copiò commentando con un  _“Ah no?”  
__“No”_ fu la risposta secca di Fabrizio che, sollevandogli il mento con un movimento delicato, per la millesima volta quella sera lo baciò, ma quel contatto non fu nient’altro che il pretesto per ricominciare tutto da capo e lasciarsi andare ai loro desideri ancora una volta.

Morfeo li accolse tra le sue braccia quando ormai era quasi l’alba, ma nessuno dei due se ne curò. Non si curarono del tempo che passava veloce e li portava vicini alla lunga giornata che li aspettava, non si curarono delle conseguenze che, inevitabilmente, il loro amarsi avrebbe causato a tutti quelli che gli stavano intorno, non si curarono di quanto questo sentimento potesse essere considerato sbagliato e innaturale perché per loro non lo era. Senza saperlo si erano aspettati per una vita e quando finalmente si erano trovati e, soprattutto, erano riusciti ad esprimere quello che realmente provavano, nessuno dei due aveva anche solo imaginato di rinunciarvi.  
Quello era solo l’inizio ma, stretti nelle braccia l’uno dell’altro, erano certi che avrebbero potuto affrontare qualunque cosa, come già avevano fatto e come stavano facendo.  
E con questi pensieri Fabrizio socchiuse gli occhi, riscuotendosi dal dormiveglia in cui era caduto, per guardare il viso addormentato di Ermal nella penombra e si sentì fortunato e completo come mai era stato in vita sua.

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivate fin qui, Grazie!  
> Questi due mi han fatto venire di nuovo voglia di scrivere dopo 10 anni e spero che in qualche modo, questa storia vi abbia lasciato qualcosa.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
